


third time’s a charm

by kissbaeks



Series: whole lotta love (a/b/o) [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mpreg, Pregnant Byun Baekhyun, baekhyun isn’t having a good time oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: baekhyun and chanyeol are in for a bit of a surprise.





	1. i

when chanyeol wakes up in the morning, baekhyun isn’t asleep beside him. usually, his husband is fast asleep, curled up and buried under their blankets, sleeping blissfully. he gets up anyways, he’s gotta get ready for work as it is. maybe baekhyun just couldn’t sleep... he’d been prone to waking early since eunbi turned two, because she’s also an early riser and cries if mommy isn’t there to hold her in the morning. chanyeol figures that his mate is probably asleep on the couch with their youngest, but instead he finds baekhyun in the bathroom. the omega looks exhausted and miserable from where he’s sitting on the floor, almost hanging off of the toilet. and he doesn’t look well at all— baekhyun is pale and sweating, his dark hair sticking to his forehead. one hand is pressed against his stomach, like it’ll make him feel any better. he must’ve been throwing up again. chanyeol flicks the light on, leaning against the doorframe. 

"not feeling well?" he asks, his voice soft and still sleepy. baekhyun shudders, closing his eyes and shaking his head.  

"not really," he mumbles, opening his eyes and getting up so he can cling to his mate. he almost feels better once chanyeol’s arms are around him. he rests his head against chanyeol’s chest, sighing softly. "stomach hurts again. but i’ll be fine, yeol."

but he’d said that yesterday, and the day before that... and the day before that. he’s been saying it for a week and a half, now, and chanyeol is getting worried with each passing day. baekhyun’s scent is a little different, but it’s hardly even noticeable. he smells sick, but it seems to be lingering for too long. he should be better by now, at least. 

"you’ve been saying that," chanyeol points out softly, running a gentle hand through baekhyun’s damp hair. he rests it at the nape of baekhyun’s neck, gently scratching through the ends of his soft hair. "but it seems like... i mean.. you’re not getting any better."

"i’m not sick," baekhyun whispers, and then he pulls away from his alpha mate and retreats back to bed. he’s fast asleep under the warm blankets before chanyeol can even ask him what’s making him so sick all the time. he can’t wait around for baekhyun to wake up, either, so he gets ready for work and leaves a little early. 

the house is quiet when baekhyun wakes up again, and thankfully, his stomach has settled down a bit. he hates getting sick like this, but the reason why is worth it. he hasn’t told chanyeol yet, but he’s pregnant again, almost two months in. third time’s a charm, right? he’s only known for a few days, almost a week at most. he knows chanyeol and soonja will be happy, but he’s not so sure about eunbi. their youngest doesn’t seem to like to share her mother’s attention with anyone, not even her father and older sister. baekhyun doesn’t know how she’ll take it when they eventually tell their girls that they’ll both be big sisters soon. he sighs, smushing his face into chanyeol’s pillow, inhaling his husband’s scent. he needs to get up. he’ll have to wake soonja for school soon. she’s seven now, already adjusted well to going to school and such. she even helps him with packing her lunch. he’s proud of his oldest, really. he gets up with a whine, hunting for one of chanyeol’s sweaters as soon as he’s out of bed because it’s cold. he pulls the softest one on, then goes to wake up his daughters. 

he wakes eunbi first, figuring she might like to be held before her big sister gets all of his attention. she whines when he wakes her up, but holds her little arms out until he scoops her up. she smushes her cheek against his neck almost immediately, mumbling incoherently. soonja takes a little more convincing. baekhyun sits at the edge of her bed, resorting to tickling her feet because it gets her up and makes eunbi giggle. he and eunbi make breakfast while soonja gets dressed for school, although baekhyun does most of the work. 

"mommy," soonja says when they sit down to eat. once eunbi said her first word, soonja had started calling him mommy instead of mama. baekhyun doesn’t really care what his children call him. "you smell yucky. daddy says you’re _sick_ and uncle jongdae said it’s daddy’s fault."

"it’s not daddy’s fault, baby," he says with a sigh, running a hand through eunbi’s hair to see if it’s tangled. "and i’m not sick, i’m just fine. don’t listen to daddy or uncle jongdae, okay? eat your breakfast or you’re gonna be late for school."

soonja just shrugs, shoving some of her food into her mouth. "okay, mommy."

she doesn’t pitch a fit this time, thank god. she’s ready for school by the time they have to leave to make it in time. baekhyun still hates driving, but he’d rather drive his precious daughter to school than have her take the bus. eunbi likes car rides anyways, so he’s killed two birds with one stone, or whatever the saying is. he still wishes chanyeol would take more time off work, though, especially now that he’s pregnant again. he ought to tell chanyeol soon. 

he drops soonja off at school at the right time, watching her scamper off to her classroom as eunbi falls asleep in his arms again. she still sleeps like a baby. he still thinks they’d gotten lucky with her, since she wasn’t as fussy as soonja. soonja was a loud baby. eunbi wasn’t. baekhyun sighs softly, turning on his heel and heading back to the car so he can get eunbi home before she wakes up and starts crying. 

baekhyun decides to spend the day reading the book he’s been trying to finish for weeks. eunbi sleeps in his lap while he reads, which reminds him of the days he’d spend reading when soonja was a newborn, when chanyeol was at work and it was just the two of them. he’d read his book, and she’d sleep with her tiny face all smushed up against his chest. it was cute. those days were nice. and he’d always take his baby girl to visit jongdae and minseok. eunbi hasn’t gotten to visit with them as much as soonja has, and baekhyun feels like he should fix that. he knows that jongdae likes the stay at home dad thing, but he suspects that jongdae gets lonely when minseok is working even though they have a six year old and four year old. his cellphone starts ringing a few moments later, startling eunbi awake and scaring baekhyun too. he answers hurriedly, running his fingers through his daughter’s hair to soothe her. 

"hello?" he hates how ragged his voice sounds. he sounds like he’s been through hell and back.

"baekhyun, oh my god, you sound awful!" jongdae always knows just what to say. "are you still.. sick?"

"i’m not even sick, dae." baekhyun sighs,  patting eunbi’s head. "i’m perfectly fine."

"yeah, you’re fine." his friend snorts. "that’s why you’ve been puking your guts up every single day for almost a month. i seriously can’t believe you hid it from chanyeol for longer than a week. he really thinks you’ve only been getting sick for a week and a half."

"i don’t understand why we’re still talking about this," baekhyun replies, irritation leaking into his voice. 

"we’re talking about it because you have something important to tell me!"

"yeah? like what?"

"oh, i dunno..." jongdae trails off. "nothing big, y’know, just that you’ve been getting sick ‘cause you’re pregnant again and you haven’t told chanyeol yet."

"how do you always know?" he whines, hating how he can feel tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "how, dae?"

"because i know you, stupid. and i’m coming over, too. hwanjae is coming with me." jongdae says, sighing. "you should tell him tonight, before he thinks you’re dying like he did the first time."

"are you gonna come over or are you just gonna keep jabbering?" baekhyun asks in response, hugging his daughter when she whines. 

"right," his friend says. "i’ll be over in five."

baekhyun hangs up with a sigh, letting go of eunbi so he can get up and change into clean clothes. of course, he gets sick again immediately after, which makes him want to curl up in bed and sleep until chanyeol gets home. but jongdae is coming over with one of his brat children, so sleeping isn’t an option. baekhyun sighs again, this time loudly. he turns on the tv for eunbi, so she can stay awake. it is rather early, but she wakes up at the same time everyday. baekhyun gets it, though. life is exhausting. 

jongdae doesn’t even knock when he arrives, he just invites himself and his brat child in like an asshole. baekhyun wouldn’t normally refer to him as an asshole, but his alpha friend has to learn to knock. minseok is very polite, baekhyun thinks jongdae ought to take a few pointers from his mate. he puts eunbi down for another nap, because that’s all she seems to want to do. hwanjae is probably old enough to stay awake through the whole day, but jongdae coddles his children too much and lets his son take a nap while he and baekhyun talk. 

"i still don’t get it," jongdae says. "you literally know that chanyeol will be happy about this but you won’t tell him. like, i dunno, baek, i kinda think you should tell him so stops thinking that you’re dying."

"you’re right," baekhyun whimpers, his lower lip trembling like he’s about to cry. he hates how watery his voice sounds. "i shouldn’t worry him like that. i’ll tell him tonight, i guess." 

"it’s gonna be okay, you know," jongdae murmurs, surprisingly calm and gentle when he pulls baekhyun into a tight hug. "you’ll tell him and he’ll be super happy because three kids is better than two! and i’m sure your precious baby daughters will be excited, too."

"dunno.." he sighs. "eunbi doesn’t even like sharing me with chanyeol and soonja... she might be mad about getting a sibling, but it’s not like i can do anything about it."

"she’ll be fine," jongdae says firmly. "trust me."

"okay, okay." baekhyun sighs again, reaching up to rub his eyes. "i’ll tell him tonight."

after jongdae leaves, he and eunbi go to pick soonja up from school. she’s very happy, today was a good day. baekhyun’s glad, considering she and her sister are going to receive some news tonight that might shock them a bit. he knows soonja will be fine with it, she reacted pleasantly when they told her she’d be a big sister the first time. but eunbi... baekhyun’s almost scared to see how she’ll react. she’s only two, he’s afraid she’ll feel like she’ll be forgotten about. she won’t be, though. 

he’s downright exhausted by the time chanyeol gets home, only getting up from the couch to kiss his mate once before returning to his spot and curling up again. baekhyun knows he probably looks like hell, what with how pale he is and the dark circles that have taken up permanent residence under his eyes. he sighs softly, snuggling up to chanyeol when his husband takes a seat next to him. luckily, they’ve got a bit of alone time. soonja likes to read to her sister before dinner, so both of them are in their shared bedroom. 

"so..." chanyeol mumbles, wrapping an arm around baekhyun and pulling him in close. "back to what we were talking about this morning. if you’re not sick, why have you been getting up so early and throwing up?"

"y’know," baekhyun says quietly, "you sound really dumb saying that since we’ve been through this twice now. the first time you thought i was dying, and the second time you guessed right away... chanyeol, i’m really not sick. i’m pregnant. found out last week."

"oh." chanyeol sighs, relaxing a bit. baekhyun hadn’t even noticed how tense his mate was. "why didn’t you tell me sooner?"

"i've been very busy," he replies. "between getting sick at random hours during the day and taking care of your children, i’ve kinda had no time to tell you. and you’re always working, so..."

"well, i’ll be taking more time off this time around,” chanyeol says. "i’ll be here whenever you need me, i promise."

"i’m not gonna be mad if you wanna continue working long hours or whatever," baekhyun mumbles. "but i wanna see you more than only a few times a day." 

"i’ll take time off." chanyeol seems determined, so baekhyun won’t fight him. "i can’t believe we’re gonna have another one..."

"my sentiments exactly." baekhyun leans over, resting his head against chanyeol’s shoulder. "i thought we’d have two and then i’d never get pregnant again. guess i was wrong."

"it’ll be fine, we’re experienced now." chanyeol mumbles, kissing the top of baekhyun’s head. "think we’ll have a boy this time?"

"maybe.." baekhyun thinks he’d like to have a son. "i hope so..."

"me too," says chanyeol. he smiles a little, glancing down at his mate. "i love you, y’know."

"i know." baekhyun rolls his eyes. "i love you too, chanyeollie."

then he kisses chanyeol, but only briefly because they still need to make dinner. 


	2. ii

telling their daughters about it goes better than baekhyun thought it would. soonja is happy, of course, that she’ll have another tiny sibling. she wasn’t old enough to be able to hold eunbi properly when her little sister was a baby, so she’s excited for this one. the way eunbi reacts is the exact opposite of how baekhyun thought she would. she isn’t mad, or sad, but she is just a little bit disappointed that her parents decided to make another baby without consulting her first. really, though. baekhyun and chanyeol are just glad there were no tantrums. 

baekhyun just wishes the rest of it might be so easy, but it’s not. three months later, when the morning sickness is supposedly long gone, he wakes up early with a sick feeling in his stomach. he sighs, rolling onto his side and curling up into the fetal position, hoping it might help him feel better. he doesn’t want to get up, doesn’t want to get sick. it shouldn’t have come back, he thinks, it’s just not fair. he closes his eyes again, hoping to fall asleep again. maybe it’ll go away if he sleeps... it doesn’t. he tries laying with his stomach pressed against the mattress, but that only makes it worse since it’s already started rounding out. so he gets up, stumbling to the bathroom at some ungodly hour to puke his guts up. he’s so  _tired_ , he’s hardly even got the strength to keep himself upright. he cleans himself up when he’s done, somehow making it back to bed without passing out. chanyeol’s half awake when baekhyun settles down, sitting up to make sure his omega is okay. baekhyun almost feels bad, he knows chanyeol has to go to work in a few hours. he shouldn’t have woken him up, even if it was an accident. but chanyeol just hugs him, pets his hair to soothe him, and gets him to settle down to go back to sleep. 

"sorry for waking you up," he murmurs, resting his head against chanyeol’s chest, sighing softly. "i know you gotta get up for work soon... i'm sorry."

"it's fine, baekhyunnie," chanyeol replies, hugging his mate close and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. baekhyun snuggles against him, trying to get comfortable. "i was planning on calling out today, anyways."

"why? you took a day off like two weeks ago and you hate missing work."

"that’s not really my priority right now, though. didn’t you hear? my mate is pregnant and i’d be a bad partner if i didn’t take time off to help him out. is your stomach still hurting?"

"sort of," baekhyun sighs again, rubbing his hand over the swell of his stomach. he’d already started to show during his third month, so his belly was a bit bigger than he thought it would be during the fifth month— it’s definitely more noticeable at this point in time than when he was pregnant with soonja or eunbi. "it’s probably just more morning sickness. it’s fine. and you’re not a bad partner for.. for going to work everyday to support our family, yeol."

"if it lasts longer than a week, i think you should go to the doctor for a checkup." chanyeol mutters, placing his hand over baekhyun’s. "i feel bad, though. i missed a lot of stuff the first two times and i’d rather be home helping you than at work."

"chanyeol, really." baekhyun huffs, smushing his cheek against chanyeol’s chest. "don’t feel bad. you work so you can provide for all of us. i don’t hate you for it and neither do the girls."

"okay... i can’t just stop feeling bad overnight, but i’ll try."

"good.." he mumbles, snuggling against chanyeol’s warm chest . "we should sleep until soonja wakes up... i’m so tired, yeol."

"go back to sleep," chanyeol replies, "i’ll take care of getting soonja to school. and y’know, i was thinking... yoora wants to spend more time with the girls, so how about i see if she’ll take eunbi for the day and pick soonja up from school? we could go on a date tonight..."

"sounds nice..." baekhyun’s already dozing off. chanyeol just holds him, knowing baekhyun always sleeps better in his embrace. he knows he won’t be able to fall asleep again, considering that soonja will be waking up soon. 

* * *

when baekhyun wakes up again, the house is quiet. he assumes that chanyeol has already taken soonja to school and he’s probably taking eunbi to his sister’s home for the day. it’s nice, being able to sleep in and not worry about their daughters like he does every day. he sighs against the pillow, inhaling chanyeol’s scent— it makes him feel all warm and fuzzy. he’s assuming chanyeol is still gone, but his husband is just staying away from their bedroom so the omega can sleep. chanyeol’s in the living room, clearing out his laptop since he’s finally got time to do it. he’d already gotten their daughters to where they needed to be. he looks up only when baekhyun shuffles over to the couch, setting the laptop aside and accepting his sleepy mate into his arms. baekhyun practically purrs when chanyeol peppers his face with kisses. 

"feeling better?" chanyeol asks softly, as baekhyun gets comfortable and rests his cheek against his alpha’s shoulder. 

"a bit." baekhyun nods, closing his eyes. he looks so soft and warm like this, chanyeol thinks. "my tummy is still kinda unsettled, though." as he speaks, he somehow manages to move one of chanyeol’s hands to his distended stomach. chanyeol gets the hint almost immediately, rubbing said hand over baekhyun’s tummy in large, soothing circles. 

"just relax, for now. you’ll feel better soon, we can talk then."

baekhyun lets his mate rub his tummy for a while, staying snuggled against chanyeol until he gets uncomfortable in that position and his belly starts to feel a bit sensitive. he still stays laying down and leaning against chanyeol, but he untucks his legs from underneath himself and pries chanyeol’s large hand away from his belly. 

"i’m fine now, yeol." the words are followed by a sigh, and eventually, a question. "do you think it’s weird?"

"do i think what is weird?" chanyeol asks softly, running a hand through baekhyun’s hair. 

"this!" baekhyun gestures to his stomach, rolling his eyes. "i’m.. it’s just... so much  _bigger_ than last time. i’m showing way more than i was with eunbi and soonja..."

"it’s not weird." chanyeol just shrugs. "pregnancies are always different, aren’t they?"

"i guess." the omega huffs, crossing his slender arms over his chest. "but i dunno, yeol... my tummy looks way bigger than it did when i was at five months with eunbi and soonja." 

"i think you’re fine, babe." the alpha’s reply is soft, just like the kiss he presses to his mate’s cheek. "but if you’re that worried, talk to the doctor about it at your next appointment..."

"i will. i’ll do that, yeollie. now, what did you have in mind for tonight?"

* * *

chanyeol ends up taking baekhyun to their favorite restaurant for dinner, with promises of doing whatever baekhyun wants when they get home. 

"here," says baekhyun, holding a forkful of his food out to chanyeol. "try it, yeol. it’s really good." he’s pleased when chanyeol accepts the offer, and even happier when chanyeol feeds him something too. 

"it’s weird," chanyeol murmurs as they’re finishing up dessert. "we’ve finally got a whole night to ourselves and we don’t even know what to do."

"well, i wanna do something at home after this." baekhyun sighs and leans back in his chair, resting his hands atop his distended belly, which definitely feels even more swollen now that he’s stuffed himself with food that their little parasite had made him crave. he just wants to go home now, and curl up in the bed with chanyeol and maybe beg the alpha to rub his belly. at least the baby isn’t moving around sporadically yet. he’s only felt movement a few times, but he’s sure it’ll happen when he gets further into the fifth month. 

"then... let’s go home." chanyeol pays, because baekhyun had forgotten his wallet— though his mate insists he wouldn’t have let his precious omega pay on a date. he wraps baekhyun up in his coat when they get outside, it’s getting chilly even for early september. which reminds him... soonja’s eighth birthday is coming up. but he’ll mention it later. 

they end the night perfectly— baekhyun reads to chanyeol for a bit, and then chanyeol makes love to baekhyun, slowly and gently. it’s wonderful, better than any date night they’d shared as boyfriends instead of husbands. and the best part of it all is that they don’t have to worry about the girls until tomorrow night. baekhyun falls asleep quickly that night, snuggled up against chanyeol’s chest and feeling all warm and cozy.  


	3. iii

during his latest appointment, baekhyun finds out that he isn’t just carrying one baby. he’s pregnant with twins, although he declined to know the gender of either of them for now. still, it’s a lot. _twins_ might be more than he can handle. 

the positive side to the entire pregnancy is that chanyeol starts working from home so he can look after eunbi and take soonja to school when baekhyun feels unwell or his ankles are too swollen and aching for him to get up. baekhyun hasn’t told his mate that there’s more than one baby yet, but he will before they start shopping for baby stuff. they’ll need another crib, and more baby clothes. they’ll need even more diapers, and there’ll be _two_ babies to feed instead of just one. 

he’s just waking up from an early nap when chanyeol gets home from dropping the girls off at his mother’s house for the day. it’s saturday, and they both figured that chanyeol’s mother would love to spend more time with her granddaughters. baekhyun’s very thankful for her— he needed time alone with chanyeol so he can tell him the big news. another month has passed, and it’s been two weeks since his appointment. with two more months to go, baekhyun’s just uncomfortable most of the time. the morning sickness stopped, but it seems like his belly is bigger every day, which isn’t bad, but it makes things a little awkward. he can’t hug chanyeol or their daughters very easily anymore, and it’s hard to get comfortable when he’s trying to get to sleep. 

“chanyeol,” he mumbles, holding onto his husband’s arm as soon as chanyeol settles down on the couch next to him. “i gotta tell you something.”

‘good morning to you too, sleepyhead.” chanyeol grins, freeing his arm from baekhyun’s grasp and draping it over his mate’s shoulders. “what is it?”

“i found out…” he takes a deep breath. “ _twins_ , chanyeol. we’re gonna have twins this time. that explains everything, right?”

“wow, that’s..” he trails off, glancing at his smaller mate. “baekhyun, this is... this is exciting. we’ll have to go shopping real soon and get another crib…”

“do you wanna know what gender they are?” baekhyun asks softly, leaning his head against chanyeol’s shoulder. “because i think i wanna know this time.”

“i want whatever you want, baby.”

“will you be there with me next time?”

“of course i will,” chanyeol says quietly, resting his warm hands over the swell of baekhyun’s belly. it must be rough, being pregnant with twins. he doesn’t know how baekhyun is able to endure twice as much movement. maybe it just feels different to chanyeol, since he’s only feeling the movement of their children through baekhyun’s tummy. 

“good…” baekhyun lets out a soft sigh, placing his smaller hand over chanyeol’s. “i don’t want you to miss this.”

“i won’t miss it, baby. i'll be there, i promise.”

“well, we might as well start thinking about names.”

“we could go shopping, too. if you're up for it, that is. and maybe we could go out to dinner tonight, since the girls will be with mom until tomorrow.”

“that sounds fine, but you'll have to let me take another nap if you want that dinner date to happen.” he sighs, promptly sitting up. “chanyeol, what time is it?”

“uh.. it's just past one, why?” chanyeol raises an eyebrow, a little worried by baekhyun's sudden panic.

“we should go now, so i have time for a nap!” baekhyun gets up, slowly, tugging on chanyeol's arm once he's standing. “come on, yeol…”

“okay, okay..” chanyeol mumbles, swatting at baekhyun's hand. “just give me a minute, my old bones don't like getting up so suddenly.”

“you're not old,” baekhyun replies, crossing his arms over his chest. “please, can we just go? i don't wanna be cranky at dinner.”

“yeah, yeah, come on,” chanyeol gets up quickly, making his way to the kitchen to grab his car keys from the hook that they hang from. “let's go, baby.”

they end up getting another crib, since they'll need it, and a few more items of clothing. baekhyun insists they get white, yellow, and blue ones, because he's sure that at least one of the babies he's carrying will be a boy. chanyeol does the ‘heavy lifting’ of the trip, which baekhyun is fine with because he’s learned not to argue. they’ve agreed to get things like diapers and toys closer to the due date, just because they don’t want to spend too much time shopping today. 

baekhyun gets his nap, but he hardly sleeps because the babies are moving around and kicking a lot. he just hopes he’ll be able to sleep at night. this pregnancy is taking more of a toll on him than the last two did. two months just can’t pass fast enough. maybe chanyeol will be calm enough to be there with him when it’s time instead of having to wait out in the waiting room because he’s too nervous. they’ve already gotten jongin and kyungsoo to agree to looking after eunbi and soonja when the time comes, too. baekhyun is hoping these babies come during the day instead of at night or early in the morning. baekhyun sighs, getting up and stretching before wandering over to the closet to find one of chanyeol's sweaters. it's chilly, way too chilly for october. he swaps his thin long sleeved shirt for a thicker sweater, one that chanyeol hasn't worn in a while. he finds his mate on the couch, squinting at his phone.

"you should be wearing your glasses, yeol." he mumbles, settling next to chanyeol. he’s tired, really tired, and his tummy hurts. 

"it’s fine, baek." chanyeol turns his phone off, glancing over at his husband. "you okay? ready for dinner?"

"i’m tired," baekhyun pouts, resting his head against chanyeol’s shoulder. "and my belly hurts."

"maybe you’ll feel better after you eat. let’s go, baek. if we go now, we’ll get back sooner."

so baekhyun lets chanyeol take him out to the car and help him in with no complaints other than that his tummy is aching and he’s hungry. being pregnant sucks, he’s decided, because he’s uncomfortable all the time. thankfully chanyeol didn’t pick a fancy restaurant, and the cozy place that he picked isn’t too crowded. they sit side-by-side in the booth the hostess leads them to, the way they used to when they’d go out on dates regularly.

"do you remember this place?" chanyeol asks softly, squeezing baekhyun’s hand gently. he’d taken baekhyun here on their first date, or at least, the first date that really counted.

"yeah… we came here for our first date. god, it’s been so long." baekhyun sighs, resting his free hand over his swollen belly. "now we’re mated and have two kids… and we’ve got two more on the way."

"time flies when you’re in love, right?"

"chanyeol, it’s time flies when you’re _having fun_."

"we’re having fun, aren’t we?"

"i guess, but being pregnant isn’t very fun, yeol."

"i know, babe, but you’re almost done." chanyeol kisses the top of baekhyun’s head, letting go of him to order for the both of them. "you’re okay, baekhyunnie."

"i’m very uncomfortable," baekhyun replies, patting his belly. "and it’s all because of your parasite babies."

"two months left, sweetheart."

"two months is a long time, chanyeol. i’m gonna die before then… i’m so tired and achy all the time..."

"two months, baekhyun. you’ll be okay, i’m here to help you."

"i love you," baekhyun sighs, pressing a little kiss to the corner of chanyeol’s mouth. "thank you for being a responsible husband and father."

"don’t thank me." luckily, their food comes and he doesn’t have to talk much. "eat, baekhyun. focus on me later."

chanyeol watches his mate eat with a fond smile on his face, hardly touching his own plate. he ends up feeding most of his food to baekhyun, because he’s got more of an appetite than chanyeol does. they even get dessert, although chanyeol eats most of it because baekhyun claims he’s too full, pouting until chanyeol rubs his tummy. they go home feeling warm and happy. 

"we still need to think of names," baekhyun murmurs, hardly moving from where he’s laying, all curled up like a kitten. his hands are resting over the curve of his swollen stomach, carefully trying to feel if the babies are moving or not. “they’ll need names, yeol.”

“we’ll think of some.” chanyeol, dressed in his pajamas and ready for bed, settles down beside baekhyun, wrapping his arms around his little mate gently and kissing each of his cheeks. “do you have any in mind?”

“well…” baekhyun sighs, relaxing against chanyeol’s strong chest. “i thought of seojun and changbin for boys… and maybe yeonhee for a girl? i’ve only thought of one girl name…”

“how about,” chanyeol starts, idly petting baekhyun’s hair. “we name one baekhee if there’s a girl? baekhee, after you, because i love you and you’re the strongest person i know.”

“that’s so cute, chanyeollie,” he says, grabbing one of chanyeol’s hands and resting it on his belly. “i’ll let you name them… so be ready, okay?”

“i’ll be ready, sweetheart. we’ve had a long day, let’s sleep now, yeah?”

“okay, yeol. i love you..”

“i love you too, baekhyunnie.” chanyeol kisses baekhyun’s forehead before reaching over and turning the lamp off. “sleep well, honey.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there'll be one more chapter and HOPEFULLY i'll be done with it before i leave for college.  
> feel free to follow me on twitter and interact! my handle is @/kissbaeks  
> thanks for reading!


	4. iv

january rolls around before they know it. at baekhyun’s last appointment, they’d learned that they’ll be having a boy and a girl. by the time baekhyun reaches his last trimester of pregnancy, he’s wishing it would be over already. he knows that multiples are generally born early and that he should be glad his babies won’t be premature, he wishes they’d come already. the aches never go away now, his cravings keep getting weirder and weirder, and he can’t even see his feet when he looks down. it’s a good thing that chanyeol is working from home now since his omega always needs help getting around. baekhyun considers himself lucky, though, since his children aren’t too demanding. eunbi is happy to cuddle with him when he’s not feeling well, and soonja has stopped being so stubborn when he or chanyeol ask her to do things. really, he’s lucky. 

chanyeol likes to think he’s even luckier. he’s always even softer with baekhyun when the omega is pregnant, just because it’s exciting to think about their unborn children. seeing baekhyun like this, all soft and warm, his belly round with their babies, just makes chanyeol even more smitten with his mate. baekhyun, in turn, loves when chanyeol presses his cheek against his swollen belly and talks to their babies. he loves petting chanyeol’s hair when he does it, too. it’s just about the cutest thing he’s seen his husband do, and he’s so incredibly smitten with him and his adorable actions. it still is tiring, though. he can hardly get around without something hurting badly. his energy is basically nonexistent at this point, but it’s to be expected when he’s carrying twins instead of one baby. his usual hobbies have been set aside for the time being in favor of naps and laying with his head in chanyeol’s lap while the alpha works on his computer. both of their mothers and chanyeol’s sister have been so helpful too, agreeing to look after the girls when baekhyun doesn’t feel well and chanyeol wants to take care of him. the months have passed by so quickly, and suddenly he’s only got a few weeks until his due date.

he wakes up all groggy and disoriented one morning, way out of it and in pain. his belly hurts, so does his back. he gets up nonetheless, shuffling to the kitchen in search of his husband. chanyeol’s at the dining room table with eunbi, watching her carefully while he attempts to eat his own breakfast. 

“good morning, sweetheart,” chanyeol chirps, setting his fork down and standing up to give baekhyun a kiss. 

“morning,” baekhyun mumbles, rubbing a hand over his swollen belly. 

“want me to make you something for breakfast?”

“not really, yeol. i’m not hungry.”

it’s not a lie, either. he’s not hungry at all. his stomach hurts today and their babies are rather active, so his appetite is basically nonexistent right now. 

“are you... feeling okay?” chanyeol asks softly, reaching over to rest his palm against baekhyun’s cheek. the omega sighs, leaning into the touch. 

“not really, chanyeol.” he repeats, closing his eyes. “everything hurts today.”

“oh.. well, in that case, let’s just relax today.” chanyeol suggests. “soonja’s already at school, i’ll pick her up when it’s time... and you just rest today, okay? but tell me if something is wrong, please.”

"i _will_ , chanyeol." baekhyun sighs, clearly aggravated. he obviously doesn't feel well, he just wants to snuggle with his husband but chanyeol seems too dumb to notice what baekhyun wants. however, eunbi seems to catch his drift and holds her arms up until her mommy scoops her up and takes her to the couch to cuddle. baekhyun notices the book he's been trying to read is sitting on the little table beside the couch, begging to be read. he lets eunbi snuggle up to him before turning on the television for her and picking up his book. reading with his daughter snuggled up to him is nice and relaxing, so relaxing that baekhyun ends up falling asleep rather quickly.

“mommy!” he wakes up to soonja's very excited voice. “ _mommy_ , wake up!”

baekhyun opens his eyes with a groan, sitting up slowly. eunbi isn't next to him anymore and soonja is standing in front of the couch, holding a drawing. she holds it out to him, letting him take it from her gently so he can admire her handiwork.

“wow, baby, this is very good,” he tells her, smiling slightly. “has daddy gotten to see it yet?”

“no, i wanted you to see it first, mommy.”

“thank you, baby. we'll put it on the fridge once daddy sees it.”

he watches her run off to the kitchen in search of chanyeol, letting his head fall back against the couch. he's still so tired and achy. there's a dull ache that's settled low in his belly and his back is hurting too. he stays where he is, resting his hands over his round belly. the babies aren’t super active, but each kick hurts so much. he just wants to sleep, but he’s almost certain that he’ll be going into labor at some point in the day. he knows dinner time will be soon, but he doesn’t want to move at all. one of the babies kicks right under his ribs, coaxing a few whimpers out of him. it hurts so badly now and he doesn’t get why. it didn’t hurt so much when he was pregnant with soonja and eunbi... maybe because he hadn’t been pregnant with them at the same time. he groans softly, easing himself up off the couch. he’s not a crybaby, but he honestly feels like he’s going to cry. the ache in his belly seems to tighten and it feels like something is pulling. he finds chanyeol in the kitchen, cooking something that looks incredibly unappetizing to baekhyun. the omega whines softly, wrapping his arms around his alpha’s waist and squeezing. he feels that pull again, whimpering against chanyeol’s shoulder. the alpha is quick to finish up dinner preparations, pulling away from his omega to set the food on the table after he sets it. he’s back to his pregnant mate quickly, cooing over baekhyun and gently petting his belly. he notices how baekhyun’s breath hitches every so often, followed by soft whines. 

“should we call jongin and kyungsoo?” chanyeol asks softly, rubbing soothing circles over baekhyun’s swollen belly. it’s hard beneath his hand for a while, but then baekhyun relaxes again and his tummy feels softer. 

“probably,” he gasps when another contraction hits him, resting his hands against his belly. “oh, _god_ , chanyeol, it hurts—”

“you go lay down, baby... i’ll call them and tell them it’s time.”

of course baekhyun is grateful that their friends had offered to watch the girls when it was finally time for him to give birth, but he can’t focus on anything but the awful pull of his contractions. he does as chanyeol says, going back to the couch and laying down again. he hopes chanyeol will at least feed their daughters before handing them off to jongin and kyungsoo. he doesn’t have much time to think about it because the pain comes back even worse than before. all of a sudden, he’s sobbing, trying to curl in on himself as the ache in his belly only gets worse and worse. 

“hey, hey…” suddenly, chanyeol is beside him, scooping him up and carefully depositing baekhyun into his lap. his hands make their way to baekhyun’s swollen belly, rubbing gently to soothe him. “i know this hurts a lot, but it’s gonna be okay, my darling.”

"it _hurts_ so much, yeol..." baekhyun whimpers, clutching at his tummy as another contraction rips through him. “you'd think i'd know how it feels by now but— _oh_ , chanyeol! my water just broke!”

“don't focus on the pain, sweetheart... let's get you a fresh pair of pants…” he mumbles, kissing baekhyun’s forehead gently. he fetches a clean pair of sweatpants, handing them over with clean underwear, too. “but it’ll be over soon. we just have to wait for jongin and kyungsoo and then i’ll take you to the hospital, baek.”

“no... chanyeol, we have to go now!” baekhyun cries, sniffling. “it hurts so much, please take me to the hospital now!”

“i can’t do that yet, honey, i’m sorry. we can’t take the girls with us, not if i’m gonna be in there with you this time. we just have to wait a little longer…” 

luckily, jongin and kyungsoo show up soon enough, relieving chanyeol and baekhyun of their parental duties for the night— or for a few days, depending on how long baekhyun’s in labor. the petite omega whimpers the whole time when he hugs and kisses his daughters goodbye, trying his best not to cry as he tells them to be good.

“you better take.. take good care of them,” he mumbles to their friends in what he hopes is a menacing tone. “make sure they both eat enough and soonja gets to school on time…”

he cries after, when chanyeol scoops him up and carries him to the car. the omega whines, gripping onto chanyeol's arm and holding tight. he gets baekhyun situated, reaching over to pet his omega's hair gently and kissing his cheeks.

“baekhyun,” he murmurs, stroking his thumbs under his omega's eyes and wiping away the tears. baekhyun sniffles and whimpers, closing his eyes. “you listen to me, okay? everything will be fine, sweetheart. don't worry about the girls, they'll be just fine. kyungsoo is very responsible, and you know that. he'll make sure they're fed and that soonja gets to school... and jongin will keep them entertained. it'll be fine, honey. you can do this... don't worry about a thing, angel.”

“chanyeol,” baekhyun mumbles, taking a deep breath. “take me to the hospital. _now_.” there's no room for arguing. baekhyun's voice, though it's whiny and shaky, is very firm and chanyeol doesn't want to find out what might happen if he doesn't start the car now. he knows baekhyun is close to crying again, there's no doubt the little omega is in a lot of pain... but this isn't baekhyun's first rodeo. he's trying to stay calm, rubbing his hands over his belly and trying to breathe evenly. it works for a while, but suddenly a loud cry is bubbling out of baekhyun.

“ _chanyeol!_ “ he wails, panting. “drive _faster_ , please!”

“we're almost there, baek, can you hold on a little longer?”

“no, no, chanyeollie..” the omega gasps, a fresh wave of tears streaming down his cheeks. “if you don’t get me to the hospital right now, i swear i’ll give birth in your car.”

“baekhyun,” chanyeol sighs in frustration. “i can’t just start speeding, my love, even if you think you’ll end up giving birth in the car. if i go any faster, we could get in an accident and we don’t want that.”

“fine,” baekhyun sniffles, reaching up to wipe at his cheeks. “then i guess i’ll end up ruining your car with my blood and all the other gross body fluids that might come out of me.”

“we’re almost there, can you please quit being dramatic?”

“how about _you_ try being pregnant and carrying a child for nine months, chanyeol? you try to refrain from being dramatic when you’re feeling the worst cramps you’ve ever felt in your _life_.”

“baekhyun, do yourself a favor and stop talking.” chanyeol rolls his eyes. “you’re just stressing yourself out more, honey. that’s not good for you.” 

“chanyeol!” the omega whimpers, his lower lip trembling. “stop being so mean to me! i’m about to give birth to _your_ babies and this is how you treat me? you’re so mean!” 

“baekhyun.” chanyeol mutters, his knuckles going white from how tightly he’s gripping the steering wheel. “we’re almost there. i promise you it’s going to be fine, you’re going to be fine. i’m not being mean, i just don’t want to get into an accident that could kill us. okay?”

baekhyun merely whimpers, turning away from his husband and curling in on himself. he’s silent for the rest of the ride, only letting out soft pained whines and tiny groans. he’s sobbing once again when chanyeol helps him out of the car once they’ve arrived. the omega clings to his alpha’s arm, whimpering and panting. he lets chanyeol handle everything from there, only half aware of what’s going on. he isn’t as scared this time, because he knows his husband will be there to hold his hand when he gives birth. he hardly registers chanyeol helping him change into the itchy hospital gown, but he’s pulled from his thoughts when the nurse gives him an epidural. the shot stings and he whimpers as he grips chanyeol’s arm tightly. the alpha wrenches his arm free of baekhyun’s hold, offering just his hand instead. baekhyun’s contractions are getting stronger and closer together, leaving the omega to whimper and cry as the pain gets worse.

it takes longer than he thought. baekhyun feels like he’s dying, like he’s being ripped apart and it’s only been a few hours. chanyeol looks half asleep beside him, but the alpha sits upright when the omega squeezes his hand. 

“baek.. it’s gonna be okay,” he mumbles, reaching over to pet his mate’s soft, sweaty hair. the omega whines, placing his free hand over his swollen belly. “save your energy, sweetheart, just rest.”

“i can’t,” he whimpers, clutching at his belly. “it hurts so much, chanyeol, it’s worse than last time.. and you weren’t there last time.”

“i’m here now, baby, it’s gonna be okay.” chanyeol kisses his mate’s forehead, leaning down to kiss his soft lips as well. baekhyun tenses suddenly, pulling away from chanyeol’s lips and resting his cheek against his mate’s shoulder instead. 

“chanyeol…” baekhyun whines, grabbing his husband’s hand. “can you rub my belly, please? the babies… they’re really active.”

“yeah, of course…” chanyeol says softly, sighing. “lay back down, buttercup. you need to relax and save your energy.”

“it hurts _so much_ ,” baekhyun moans, resting his forehead against chanyeol’s shoulder. he should do as his husband says and lay down, but he can’t relax like this. it feels like he’s going to be ripped in half. his belly tightens as another contraction rips through him, leaving him panting and sobbing in chanyeol’s arms.

“baby, please,” chanyeol murmurs, laying baekhyun down. “please try to relax. i know it hurts, but you’re wasting your energy like this.”

“stop saying that,” the omega whimpers, clutching at his husband’s hand. “you don’t know what it feels like, chanyeol! i can’t relax, it hurts so— oh, _god_ , chanyeol!”

“baek,” chanyeol says gently, leaning down to kiss his mate’s forehead. “hush, okay? everything’s gonna be fine, my love.”

baekhyun whimpers again, pressing himself against chanyeol’s chest. the alpha is trying not to push his mate to lay down again, given that baekhyun just keeps sitting up anyways. the omega is flushed, his cheeks bright red. he’s panting and tears are rolling down his cheeks. he whines, grabbing chanyeol’s hand and positioning it over his belly so his mate can feel how his belly tightens when the contractions hit. chanyeol lets out a low whine when baekhyun sobs against his chest, cradling his mate close and desperately trying to soothe his little omega. this is baekhyun’s third time giving birth, he would think it wouldn’t be so bad this time around. after what seems like such a long time, one of the nurses comes back and confirms that baekhyun will be able to push soon, leaving to fetch the doctor.

“it’s almost over, sweetheart,” chanyeol murmurs, kissing baekhyun’s temple as the omega lets out a pitiful whimper. baekhyun clutches at his belly with one hand, tugging on chanyeol’s sleeve with the other. 

it takes nearly fourteen hours, but baekhyun gives birth to two healthy babies. the poor omega is exhausted once it’s over, crying when the nurse places his babies in his arms. he’s hardly awake enough to breastfeed his newborns, but he manages. chanyeol helps, though, because he knows baekhyun is tired. he’s already sent a text to kyungsoo and jongin so they’ll bring eunbi and soonja to the hospital to see their mother and new siblings. baekhyun sighs softly, smiling tiredly down at the sleeping babies in his arms. they’re so _tiny_. he never wants to let them go, they’re too small and precious. 

“chanyeol,” he murmurs, his voice hoarse and raspy from all the crying and screaming. “they’re so tiny.”

“they are… the nurse said they only weigh five pounds.” chanyeol replies, reaching over to stroke his mate’s hair. “i’m proud of you, baekhyunnie. you did so well.”

“will jongin and soo be here with the girls soon?” baekhyun asks quietly, all soft and sleepy.  

“they should be.” chanyeol nods. “don’t you wanna nap, sweetheart?”

“not until we’ve named them, chanyeol.” the omega says. “i want to name them first.”

“alright, alright.” the alpha sighs. “what do you want to name them, buttercup?”

“i think…” he pauses, glancing down at the twins. “seojun for the boy.”

“how about sooyeon for the girl?” chanyeol suggests, beaming when his mate nods. 

“seojun and sooyeon.” baekhyun murmurs, then sighs. “so cute…”

soonja and eunbi are excited to meet their new baby siblings, disappointed to learn that they can’t hold them until the babies wake up. baekhyun promises his daughters that they can hold the babies as soon as they get home, though he’s not sure when that will be. eunbi’s main concern, however, is not holding her siblings. she’s worried that her mommy isn’t feeling good because he’s so pale and looks so tired. she almost cries until chanyeol tells her that mommy’s just tired because bringing her new siblings into the world was really hard and took a long, long time. baekhyun assures his daughters that he’s okay, just a little tired. he’s tired, but happy.

they bring seojun and sooyeon home the next day, after baekhyun and the babies are officially discharged from the hospital. baekhyun swears up and down that he won’t ever let chanyeol get him pregnant again, that they’re stopping at four children, but he also has this feeling that he might end up pregnant at least once more. he’s fine with that, though. eventually, their new babies won’t be babies anymore and he’ll miss holding them and end up wanting to have another, even if it means he has to go through nine months of hell again. it would be worth it, especially if it’s what chanyeol wants as well. they’ll just have to wait it out and see. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the end of this series! it's been almost a year since i started it, can y'all believe it?  
> i really like the alpha/beta/omega dynamics okay....  
> thank you for reading... please let me know what you think ❤  
> and maybe... let me know if you want any other bits added to this series

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last one i swear. i’ll go back and finish the taohun one soon.  
> this one will probably have three or four chapters. 
> 
> tell me what u think!!!


End file.
